


The Next Morning

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Second Chances Verse, daddy!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't own Glee.</p><p>I did say I would write little snippets from my Second Chances story. They will be little ones here and there. This one is very small. It takes place after Brighton's first night at Kurt and Blaine's house. Hope you enjoy! Let me know if you want more, if you have an idea, inbox it to me. Who knows, your idea maybe one I'm already doing.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Morning

* * *

Brighton closed his eyes when the sudden intrusion of sunlight came through the blinds on his window. He didn't really sleep. It was the first night in the Hummel-Anderson house, and it was difficult to go to sleep because Sophie, his baby sister, cried. It wasn't long until he heard a soft knocking on his door.

"Brighton?" it was his dad, Kurt in the doorway. Brighton turned over and sat up. Kurt was holding Sophie. She wasn't crying.

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep..." he apologized.

"It's okay, honey. You want to get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast? Don't want to be late for school," Kurt said. Brighton nodded as he got out of bed. "Eggs and pancakes sound good?"

That sounded really good.

"Yes, please," he said.

"You got it. Should be ready in a few minutes," Kurt said as he closed the door behind him, giving Brighton some privacy. Brighton heard Kurt go down the hallway to make sure his other sister, Tabitha, was up.

Brighton and his sister Sophie were adopted by Kurt and Blaine. He had two dads and another sister. He remembered Blaine was comforting Sophie and he helped Brighton back into bed. It was instinct for Brighton. Whenever Sophie cried, he was right to there.

Brighton put on some clothes and made his way downstairs. Tabitha was still getting ready and when he went downstairs, Sophie was in a high chair and Blaine was setting the table. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey, lil' man," Blaine greeted. "I hope you're hungry. Are you doing okay?" Blaine asked. Brighton nodded, though he was definitely still feeling exhausted.

"Yes. Is Sophie okay?" he asked. Kurt was in the kitchen fixing a batch of pancakes.

"Slept like the beautiful baby she is after you went to bed. Was your bed okay?" Blaine asked. Brighton liked his room, a lot. The bed was definitely comfortable, he just couldn't sleep.

"It was fine. Where do I sit?" Brighton asked.

"Wherever you want. Are you nervous about starting a new school so soon?" Kurt asked. That was a slight downfall. Even though it was Friday, Brighton was already transferred out of his old school and now going to Tabitha's school. They would be in the same class, but it was already going to take time for him to adjust to his new home. Brighton settled in his chair as Kurt put a plate of pancakes in the middle of the table.

"Kind of," Brighton answered. Tabitha came downstairs and took the seat right beside Brighton.

"Do you want to wait till Monday? You could come with me and watch me teach my class," Blaine offered. He brought the idea up to Kurt before they went to bed. Kurt wasn't completely against the idea, if it meant Brighton would be more comfortable.

"Papa teaches other guys to sing," Tabitha said. Brighton nodded.

"It's perfectly fine if you want to wait till Monday," Kurt said. "It'll just be this one day."

"What about Sophie?" Brighton asked.

"The school has a daycare. She'll stay there during the day. Papa will pick her and Tabitha up at the end of the day," Kurt answered. Brighton thought for a moment. He watched Blaine feed Sophie little bites of food. She wasn't making a fuss, but she was making a little bit of a mess.

"I'll go. Will they let me visit Sophie?" Brighton asked. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.

"Not during school time. If you ask a teacher, they may let you visit her during recess," Kurt answered.

"We can visit together. My teacher is really nice," Tabitha added.

"I'll go," Brighton repeated with a bit more confidence. Blaine smiled as Kurt settled in his chair.

"Good. Now, eat up. It's Friday and we will have a nice weekend together," Blaine said. Kurt served Tabitha and Brighton two pancakes. It had been a very long time since Brighton had pancakes and they smelled really good.

* * *

The class wasn't bad. Some of the kids were nice and Tabitha was right, the teacher was really nice, too. Unfortunately, by the time the teacher took Tabitha and Brighton to visit Sophie, she was asleep for a nap. At least he knew she was doing okay and not crying. She cried a lot at the orphanage. It was music time and the teacher was about to play some music. The music part was Tabitha's favorite. They played one song and then there was a knock at the door.

The teacher went to answer it and she smiled at the sight.

It was Kurt and Blaine. Kurt managed to get off earlier and Blaine dismissed class early to pick up the kids with Kurt. Blaine walked in first and Kurt walked behind him, holding Sophie.

"How nice to see you," she greeted. Tabitha gasped.

"Daddy! Papa!" Tabitha said happily.

"We just started our music hour. Brighton and Tabitha tell me that you two are very good singers," the teacher said.

"I wouldn't say very good," Kurt said modestly.

"I would. We are f..freaking awesome," Blaine added. Kurt gave him a playful glare. Blaine let a few bad words slip from time to time in front of Tabitha, but he always apologized and said that using those words was not polite. Good thing she couldn't hear the naughty things they say to each other at night.

"Will you sing something?" Brighton asked. He liked their singing. Granted, he only heard them once when they sung to Sophie when they visited him at the orphanage, but he liked what he heard.

"Okay. We can sing a classic before we get going," Blaine answered. There was a small keyboard in the front of the classroom. Kurt held Sophie as he followed Blaine to the keyboard. It wasn't until Blaine started playing the tune that he knew what song they were going to sing. Blaine looked at his husband and winked, a sign for him to sing first.

 _Oh I could hide, neath the wings_  
Of the blue bird as she sings  
The six o clock alarm would never ring

Sophie looked up at her daddy then back to her papa when he started to sing the next part. The teacher smiled as the kids gathered around to listen to the song. Tabitha and Brighton sat at the front.

 _But it rains and I rise_  
Wipe the sleep out of my eyes  
My shaven razors and ti stings

 _Cheer up sleepy Jean_  
Oh what can it mean?  
To a daydream believe

_And a homecoming queen_

Blaine and Kurt sang the chorus as they made their way to the middle of the floor. Blaine sat next to Tabitha while Kurt sat in between them. He adjusted Sophie so that she was sitting on his lap, facing the other children. Brighton smiled at his baby sister and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Kurt smiled as he sung the next part, putting his arm around Brighton.

 _You once thought of me_  
As a white night on his steed  
Now you know how happy I can be

Brighton smiled at Kurt. He was glad he decided to go to school. Somehow, he felt that his fathers came early just to make sure he was doing okay. They really did love him, and Sophie. Blaine kissed Tabitha on the head before he started singing the next part.

 _Oh and our good times start and end_  
With our dollar one to spend  
But how much baby do we really need

 _Cheer up sleepy Jean_  
Oh what can it mean?  
To a daydream believe

_And a homecoming queen_

Neither Kurt nor Blaine noticed that their singing caused a few other teachers to come to the classroom, bringing some of their students in to watch the show. Sophie smiled when the other children started signing with her daddies. When the song ended, there was a loud applause not just from the children, but from the couple of teachers standing around.

As much fun as it was, Kurt said that they did have to get going. He got up and held Sophie while he held his hand out to Brighton. Tabitha held onto Blaine's hand as they left the classroom.

"How was school?" Kurt asked Brighton.

"Good. Pretty good," Brighton answered. "You came early."

"Yes, you came early," Tabitha echoed.

"Well, we decided to start our weekend early. For starters, for dinner, how about we get some pizza," Blaine said. Brighton looked at Kurt.

"Sophie can't have pizza yet," he said.

"Oh, don't worry. We brought her food with us. When we get home, Brighton, you can pick the movie we will watch together. Does that sound good?" Kurt asked.

"Do you have any Disney movies?" Brighton asked as they got to the car.

"Every single one of them," Blaine responded. Mostly those movies were Blaine's, Kurt contributed to a few of them, but it was Blaine's collection. "You think about it while we get some pizza. We'll even go for ice cream afterwards."

"Yay!"

"We will see how we are feeling after eating pizza," Kurt added.

"There's always room for ice cream," Blaine said. Kurt put Sophie in her carseat before he got into the passenger seat. "Right, Brighton?"

"Right," Brighton said without hesitation. Today was good. The school was good, and he loved his new family. Today was definitely good.

* * *

**I couldn't resist Kurt and Blaine singing that song! I really couldn't. What did you think?**

**Song used: Daydream Believer by: The Monkees**


End file.
